Sorting Hat's Decision
by Dreatonkslupin
Summary: What happened on that fateful night that Hermione was Sorted into Gryffindor. OneShot


Sorting Hat's Decision

Hermione walked behind the other first years to the boats. She knew what to do as she had read _Hogwarts: A History_ several times over the summer. She read that Hogwarts was one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world. The school's Headmaster was none other than Albus Dumbledore, who she remembered from another book, had found twelve uses of dragon's blood and defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945. She was excited just to be at the same school as this famed Headmaster.

Hermione looked at the trees on either side of her. The trees were very thick, but she noticed leaves rustling without wind. She felt a chill go up her spine and thought they must be somewhere near the Forbidden Forest. According to _Hogwarts: A History_, there were many nasty creatures that lived there.

While she was taking in the thick trees and her surroundings, the man (who she suspected was at LEAST half-giant) who was leading them to the boats, interrupted her thoughts and yelled over his shoulder, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec."

Hermione was eager to see the castle, having read about it in all the books she had brought from Diagon Alley. She knew that it was a very large castle and one of the biggest wizarding schools in the whole world. She looked ahead, wishing everyone would hurry up,as she was starving, and plus, she wanted to see which House she would be Sorted into. As they turned the bend, she stopped dead in her tracks.

The castle was gargantuan. That was the only word to describe it. Many towers protruded from what seemed like everywhere. Though it had been standing for centuries, it was still in good shape. Everyone had a look of awe on their face when the half-giant spoke again.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

Hermione, who was standing behind the famous Harry Potter and the red-haired boy that she met on the train, decided to get in the same boat as them. Then Neville, the boy who lost his toad on the train, followed after her.

Then the boats lurched forward. Some people, maybe Muggleborns like her, were looking over the edges of their boats trying to look for what was propelling them forward toward the castle. The boats went across the Black Lake, supposedly there was a Giant Squid that lived there. She looked across the lake, and saw a large tentacle rise up out of the lake. _Speak of the devil_! thought Hermione. She looked up at the castle, and noticed that it was getting larger and larger. She really didn't expect the castle to be that large. Quietly, she let out a small, "Wow," as the boats neared a cage with ivy hanging down over the opening. Everyone ducked their heads, and saw a small harbor-like area. Everyone got off the small boats and followed the half-giant up the stairs.

The half-giant knocked on a large door, and a stern-looking witch opened the door. She thanked the half-giant, and took them down a corridor. She stopped next to a door and ushered all the frightened first years into the room. Everyone was squished into the room and Hermione could hardly breathe.

The stern witch walked in and Hermione learned that her name was Professor McGonagall. Hermione remembered reading in _Modern Hogwarts _that she was the Deputy Headmistress. She explained the Sorting, then she explained the Houses. Hermione remembered from reading that the Houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She knew for sure that she didn't want to be in Slytherin. _Like they would accept me anyway_, she thought, _Ravenclaw would probably be my best bet, as there are many smart witches and wizards in that house. Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad, but it wouldn't be my first choice. Gryffindor would be great, but I don't think I'm brave or chivalrous._

Professor McGonagall left the room, and Hermione became nervous. She started talking aloud about the spells she had learned and wondered which one she would need. The person next to her, a rather large girl with a bulldog-like face, looked at her like she was mental. The girl started getting annoyed with Hermione's incessant chattering and started cracking her knuckles like she was going to hurt Hermione. Hermione quit talking, but still mouthed the words to herself. After a bit, many ghosts came floating through the wall. One of them, a man with a ruffled collar, floated through her shoulder, and she shivered. It felt like a person had thrown a bucket of ice cold water right where the ghost had floated through her. She realized the ghost that floated through her must have been Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, who died on October 31, 1492. She remembered that the executioner had hacked at his head forty-five times, and even then his head was barely attached. Hermione, coming out of her thoughts, noticed that the ghosts were talking amongst the other students. After talking with them, they floated off and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Form a line," she told the group.

Hermione had bad luck and stood behind the red-haired boy who was with Harry Potter on the train. _He's too tall! How can I see what's going on with his thick head in front of me?_ she thought, _Maybe I could step to the side of him to see._

Then she was shuffled through the door and in front of the whole school. She stopped for a second and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was a clear night out, and you could see every star imaginable. The sky actually looked larger on the ceiling than it did outside. She noticed a shooting star streak through the sky. She decided to make a wish silently. _I wish to be Sorted into a good house_, she thought.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_," she said absently to no one in particular, even though the red-haired boy looked at her like she was mental.

When Professor McGonagall brought out a stool, Hermione's mind went into overdrive. Are we supposed to transfigure it? I haven't studied a lot of my Transfiguration book. I didn't think we were supposed to learn how to transfigure large objects until sixth year or so. Or maybe we are supposed to levitate it, I know that fairly well, she thought.

Then McGonagall moved out of her line of vision, then Hermione saw it. An old patched and frayed hat. Now she was very confused. Then the hat started to jerk, and a rip formed into the in brim. He then sung:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get me in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

While Hermione was trying to work out the riddle in her head, everyone else in the Hall burst out into applause. Hermione heard the red-haired boy next to her saying something about trying the Hat on. She thought that was a little too easy. Then McGonagall stood next to the stool and called out the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A blond girl came forward and tried the hat on. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff.

At this point, Hermione's mind was racing. Gryffindor was her number one choice, but Ravenclaw seemed to be a good House too. _I don't think I'm good enough though for Gryffindor, but for sure I'll be in Ravenclaw_, she thought.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" was the girl who threatened Hermione while cracking her knuckles loudly. She was Sorted into Slytherin.

The Sorting went on, and "Finnigan, Seamus," was called. The Sorting Hat was taking a rather long time with him. _I'm sure to be next_, Hermione thought. _I'm so nervous, what if this is all a dream?_ She pinched herself hard on the arm, and let out a small whimper. _At least it's not a dream. I do wish this would hurry up, I'm starving and I want to get to work as soon as possible._

Finally, Seamus Finnigan was Sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione held her breath, and hoped she would be next so she could just get it over with. _It's just like a Band-Aid_, she thought. _Just rip it off and it's done._

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

She was so excited by now, she ran forward and put the Hat on.

"Ahh, I see you are a very clever witch," said a voice.

"_Who's that?_" she wondered, surprised at a voice that seemed like it was in her head.

"The famous Sorting Hat," replied the voice. "I'm wondering which House to put you in."

"_Well, I would really like to be in Gryffindor, even though I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw._"

"Do you really want to be in Ravenclaw? Young witch, you are clever, but you are also very brave."

"_How am I brave?_" she inquired.

"First off back in the chamber, that rather large girl seemed like she was going to hurt you, but you never backed down or cower into the corner."

"_I did cower a bit._"

"What about last year? Before you found out you were a witch? You were the first to save your best friend from that large pipe trapping her. She would have suffered horribly, yet you subconsciously used your power to save that girl."

"_I think anyone would have done that though_," she replied, blushing nervously.

"Not everyone. What about that other time you took a punch from that girl a few years back, so that she wouldn't hit your friend?"

"_I think I actually tripped in front of that girl's fist_."

"I don't think so. Also, even though you come from Muggle blood, you have an ancestor from Gryffindor."

"_An ancestor_?"

"Ahh…yes. Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother were in Gryffindor. Her name was Cleo Potter and she married a muggle man named John Granger."

"_Potter? As in…_"

"The very same. They had muggle children, that is why you aren't a pureblood. I also see great things for you. You will be very courageous and help save the wizarding world. That's why I believe you will do well in… GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted aloud.

The table on the left broke out into clapping and cheering. Hermione took the Hat off and rushed over to the table that had red and gold drapes hanging. She was so excited to be in Gryffindor. She realized this was a very welcoming House.

Talking to a red-haired boy, about fifteen years old or so, she realized his brother was waiting to be Sorted. She put two and two together and looked at the lanky red-hair boy up front. She then noticed that Harry Potter was trying the Sorting Hat on. Before the Hat shouted the House, Hermione knew he was going to be in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Hat.

She stood up with other Gryffindors and clapped loudly and cheered. Hermione then realized that she was somehow related to the boy who took a seat in front of her. No wonder I feel like family, she thought. She could feel the presence of her ancestors sitting at the table with her while she was eating the great feast.


End file.
